Typo
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: Hayffie Alert! Haymitch accidently miss-types a text to Effie and she jumps to conclusions. The consequences are...well, I'll let you read and find out ;) T rated just for mild content Sexy, sweet and funny.


Howdy! So I recently joined Tumblr! come find me blog/effrinae-trinx12-hayffie-writer

Any ways. Out of boredom and inspired by funny text messages that go wrong (oh the joys of screencap) I wrote a mini fic!

Head over to my Tumblr blog to see the 'text messages' between Haymitch and Effie tag #Hayffieintext or Ill just write it here.

Enjoy!

EFFIE AND HAYMITCH TEXT

TO HAYMITCH:

E: I need to let off some steam. This quell stuff makes me want to cry :( Drink?

H: I'm hard for you, get here quick

E: What?! Haymitch! I mean, seriously? Look I'm flattered but I just meant a drink! Not that I haven't thought about 'That' I just never thought you did? I didn't think you liked me like that?

E: You know what! Screw it! I want you to! I have done for ages! Want to come over?

H: Whoa! Jeeze! Ef, that was meant to say 'here' as in 'I'm here for you' damn. seriously?

H: Ef?

H: Hey I can still come over ;)

H: I'm coming over

and thus inspired the story of...

TYPO

Summary: Haymitch heads over to Effies apartment after the messages [see above]

He knocked once, after standing outside her mahogany door for an eternity. His feelings were a mixture of nerves and anticipation.

She didn't answer.

He knocked again.

Effie stood at the other side of the door biting her nails. what is he doing here? why did he come? to tease me? gloat? or…did he really want to take me up on the offer? her nerves played havoc on her mind. she was completely humiliated. But worse, gutted.

He knocked again.

She sighed in frustration. He's come to gloat. Best just get it over with. Don't let him bother you Effie! It was an honest mistake…on both parts. mine was obviously worse, but i am a confident, grown woman! i can handle this!

She opened the door.

'Thought you might need this' Haymitch pushed an unopened bottle of gin into her hands and made his way past her

'oh…come in then…'

she locked her door behind them and sat the gin bottle down on a near by unit.

'Thought you wanted a drink?' Haymitch teased. His chiseled, unshaven jaw jutted out and his lips pouted mischievously.

Effie sighed in defeat

'Ok look! if you've come here just to ridicule me then be done with it! Yes I jumped to conclusions! Yes I asked you to come over and sleep with me! Yes I made a mistake, one that will haunt me for the rest of my days and one that you will probably torture me with until the end of time and then some! so there! I'm embarrassed! I'm sorry! I'm uncomfortable with you being here and yes I needed that drink-' She picked up the gin. opened the cap and took a hefty swig. '-thank you Haymitch Abernathy now kindly say your bit and then leave me alone!'

She took a deep breath and sighed heartily, turning away to await his response.

He was silent for a moment. from where he stood he looked her up and down. Her blouse had been pulled free from her blue pencil skirt, her wig not present, just her natural blonde waves swept up into a loose bun. Her face was still painted but her escort air and grace had certainly been left on the other side of that door. As he watched her sip from the gin bottle and look awkwardly at her feet a dangerous feeling stirred up inside of him.

She hadn't noticed that he had closed the gap between them until he took the bottle from her and took a swig himself. Their closeness worried her but she held her ground and just watched him.

'So you, ah, you said you had thought about 'that'… what exactly is it that you've been thinking of Miss Trinket?'

He didn't look at her, just kept on drinking.

She saw the smirk behind his eyes. He was definitely teasing her and enjoying it. Thing is, so was she.

'You know exactly what i meant by 'That' so why did you come and why are you still here?'

Haymitch shrugged. He placed the bottle down and his hands in his pockets. He couldn't let himself look at her though. Effies eyes were now burning onto his, she stood there confidently with her hands at her hips. Looking at her now would be very, very dangerous.

'You asked me to come over…'

'I asked you over here because I thought you wanted me-'

'I do'

'Exactly! My mistake -wait what?!'

The confidence fell out of her immediately. She dropped her arms and took a step back. Haymitch followed.

She'd hit the door before she realised. Her back pressed up against the solid wood. Haymitch now looked at her triumphantly. Triumphant with a hint of wanton desire. Her knees weakened but he just kept coming. closer and closer.

'Ask me again' his voice was as soft as his eyes as he placed his hands against the door either side of Effies head and leaned in

'Ask you what?'

Effie lifted her jaw proudly and refused to meet his gaze. his eyes wandered over her features, his nose almost touching her cheek. She swallowed hard. she was breathless and feeling dizzy from his heat.

'Well, I want you and you want me so ask me. Ask me again why I'm still here…'

Now she looked at him.

Their noses touched and the sweet taste of gin lingered on their lips.

'Why…' Her eyes clouded over in anticipation 'Why are you still here?'

It was barely a whisper.

Haymitch leaned in slowly and caught Effies bottom lip between his teeth. He nibbled it gently before placing soft feather kisses down her chin and neck.

Effie let out a sigh. Her hands came up to the back of his neck pulling him closer.

He shifted uncomfortably, his frustrated need to rip her clothes of was unbearable. He gripped at the wood as Effie rubbed herself against him equally as needy. Both of them wanting, waiting for that first kiss. Neither of them wanting to give in first.

She felt him stiffen as her center rested at his. Her hands gripped at his hair. She couldn't wait any longer.

Effie pulled Haymitchs lips from the hollow of her neck and their eyes met again. Angry, wanting, excited. He brought his mouth down hard onto hers, finally, and It made her gasp. His hands slipped around her waist and up her back, pulling her into his embrace.

Their kiss deepened. It was rough but it was good. Haymitches tongue danced with Effies and drew out deeper moans. Moans that only made him want to kiss her harder.

'Enough!' She cried breathlessly. They parted and breathed into one another. 'Not here, Bedroom!'

He didn't need telling twice. Haymitch lifted Effie into his arms and carried her across the apartment.

'Still got plenty of steam to let off i see princess?'

'Steam? Haymitch? No. Theres no steam. I'm on fire'

He reached her bedroom door.

'Well Miss Trinket. I guess its time to put you out…'

The End ;)

Hope you enjoyed! Please review xx

Ps. More Hayffie In Text on my Tumblr Blog.


End file.
